Time Overlords Battle Royale
Important Note I would love to give huge thanks to several characters' researchers and hard workers for their intense calculations and work to make the research for this battle possible, and i hope that they aren't offended with my usage of it. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs Touhou Project vs Date A Live vs Bayonetta vs Jojo Bizarre Adventures. They are the rulers of time. Nothing can stop them. Their authority over time is that of kings. Who will stop the time of others? Who will keep their time to their selves? Who will prevail in a DEATH BATTLE? Before The Battle Morning Star: Time. Everything moves with it, and nothing moves without it, and when time comes to a halt, so does everything with it. Marie: But what if we were able to manipulate time? Just stopping it, rewinding it, fast forwarding it, and maybe even more! Judge: And if we're talking about time, then those 6 come to mind, as they are 6 of the most greatest time manipulators in history. Morning Star: Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform. Judge: Homura Akemi, The Concept of Evil. Marie: Sakuya Izayoi, The Maid of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. Justice: Kurumi Tokisaki, The Nightmare. Morning Star: Bayonetta, The Left Eye. Marie: And Dio Brando, The Humanity Loathing Vampire. Judge: He's Morning Star, She's Justice, She's Marie, and I'm Judge! Morning Star: And it's our job to run through everything those combatants have of powers and abilities to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Shadow Morning Star: Science never left anything to be hidden, even artificially created beings are even available. Judge: This was the case for Professor Gerald Robotnik, whose granddaughter Maria was ill with a disease that affected the nerves called the Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, or NIDS for short, and this disease was incurable. So, he lost some screws when trying to find a cure to her illness. Marie: This led to Gerald's encounter with the entity of malice known as Black Doom, who offered to make him create a being that can cure the incurable, offering him his own DNA to do so, in exchange that Gerald helps him find the mystic relics known as the Chaos Emeralds, giving him a time limit worth of 50 years to do so, or else, Black Doom would lead his race, the Black Arms, to destroy the world. Justice: And thus, Gerald gave life to the Ultimate Lifeform...Shadow the Hedgehog. Morning Star: After being born, Shadow adapted to life in the ARK Colony in space, where they were forced to live there due to Gerald fearing from the fact that the police would find out about Shadow's existence, but the government deemed Shadow a threat to humanity, and sought to destroy both him and everyone involved with him. Shadow and Maria soon escaped, but Maria was shot down while entering the escape pod, and with her last words to Shadow, where she told him to save humanity and bring hope to it, Shadow was sent away from the ARK, only to be retrieved by a mad Gerald, who went insane after knowing that his granddaughter died, which caused him to alter Shadow's memories to force him to destroy humanity. Marie: This, coupled with confusion and grief, left Shadow in an extremely enraged state, with his memories pretty much screwed. All he could remember was Maria, and that she was gone. Swearing revenge upon humanity, Shadow decided that it's time to put his incredible powers to use. Judge: And he sure got the powers to do so! Shadow possess superhuman speed, strength and durability. He's strong enough to throw large stuff into the air like buses and concrete with one hand, treat Knuckles like a fodder, where said echidna was strong enough to lift an entire power planet while being submerged underwater, overpower Sonic who can destroy an entire universe with a single punch and even damage Solaris, a 5-D being. Morning Star: He's fast enough to keep up with Sonic, who can run in stopped time, granting him Infinite speed, and in his base mode, travel at more than 30 octilion times the speed of light, and even outrun Solaris, who exists above space-time as a whole. Marie: He's also durable enough to tank attacks from pretty much every one in the roster, survive a fall from space to the Earth, and with Power Rings, he can tank attacks from Master Mogul, who can crush multiverses with his bare hands! And by the way, Gerald manipulated Shadow's genes so that he never tires. Morning Star: But that's not all to what meets the eye for Shadow. The most remarkable trait about Shadow is his perfect mastery of the Chaos Energy. He can use Chaos Control to stop, slow and travel in time, and even distort space itself around areas he want, including his fists and midair. He also holds projectile attacks like Chaos Spear, where he creates spears made out of pure Chaos Energy, Chaos Lance, an even more powerful version of Chaos Spear, Black Tornado, which allows Shadow to create a black tornado by spinning rapidly in midair, use Sonic's iconic Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and Light Speed Attack, Chaos Burst, a mini burst that can hide Shadow in a distorted part of space, Chaos Nightmare, where Shadow punches the enemy with his 2 fists which are bathed in distorted space, Chaos Magic, where Shadow creates an area of distorted space in the form of a spatial rift to knock enemies into the air with a finger snap, Roaming Chaos, where Shadow flings orbs of distorted space at his opponents to knock them into the air, Chaos Ball, which is a small ball of Chaos Energy that homes at its target, and Chaos Rift, where Shadow creates a rift in space-time which banishes foes outside time and space once he flings the rift at them. Judge: And if he wants to end things very quickly, he can use Chaos Blast, a powerful crimson blast that emerges from his body to obliterate anything in its wake, and Shadow can also use it in the form of a straight beam. Justice: Shadow is also an expert in using guns. His favorite weapon is The Shadow Rifle, which can kill all enemies with 1 hit, having the mix of a mere pistol and a submachine gun in it. Marie: Also, due to being created to cure the incurable, Shadow has 2 supportive abilities: The Shadow Heal, which allows him to heal any kinds of wounds and diseases, and Shadow Guard, which allows Shadow to create a barrier around him that cannot be penetrated. Morning Star: With that out of the way, we go to the forms. Hero Shadow, which gives Shadow the ability to use Chaos Control on a wide area than usual, Chaos Shadow, which gives Shadow the ability to use Chaos Blast on an even powerful scale, and Chaos Boost, where Shadow charges up himself with Chaos Energy to grant himself red aura that surrounds him which reverse and repels evil influence. Judge: Now, we enter to the real deal! Shadow's most iconic form: Super Shadow. Which is accessed by using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, which grants Shadow invulnerability, flight, the ability to manipulate reality, its laws and aspects, as well as nullifying negative power, since the Chaos Force doesn't focus pretty much on destructive force, but it focuses on vanquishing evil and entities of malice. Also, the Chaos Emeralds can seal away anything and anyone that they want inside of them, and manipulate false platonic concepts. Morning Star: That's not all. The Chaos Emeralds can cause a phenomenon called the Super Genesis Wave, which is an event caused by the Chaos Emeralds which can release a pulse of energy that can reshape reality, bend the laws of reality and existence, erase beings out of existence and reality, remove the memories of others, and even more. There is also the fact that the Chaos Emeralds, as physical manifestations of hope and light, are capable of negating any kind of ill aliments, even aliments and hax at conceptual and law level are absolutely nothing to them. Marie: The second buff that Shadow holds is the Chaos Shadow, where he takes off his Inhibitor Rings, allowing him to enter to a state of godlike powers that allowed him to overpower Enerjak, who became 1 with the Chaos Force, a higher plane of reality above the space-time of the Archie multiverse, which contains infinite dimensions. Well, those who use the Super Form are also at this level, but Chaos Shadow taps directly to the Chaos Force itself, not to its physical manifestation of said power source, so that makes Chaos Shadow vastly superior to Super Shadow. Judge: You know what's even more greater? It's when Shadow becomes Super Shadow, and takes out his Inhibitor Rings at the same time! This makes him unfathomably more powerful than his previous forms, making him an absolutely unstoppable bundle of force. Morning Star: Even then, Shadow still holds his own flaws. His forms, namely Hero Shadow, Dark Shadow and the Chaos Boost last for a limited time, around a few moments, and at most a few minutes, but it actually heals Shadow to top condition. Justice: With few to no flaws, and with Shadow regaining his memories to save the entire world, Shadow made his promise and is still making it to Maria up until this moment, Shadow does deserve the title...Of The Ultimate Lifeform. "If the whole world chooses to become my enemy, i will fight like i always have!" Homura Akemi Morning Star: In Mitikihara City, there lingers abstract existence known as Witches, who threaten the world on daily basis. Judge: This led to the appearance of the Incubators, alien creatures from outer space who entered Earth to solve this problem, which they did by turning young girls into entities known as Magical Girls, right after granting the girl a wish. Marie: One Incubator, who goes by the name of Kyubey, went on to turn girls into Magical Girls in order to gather enough energy to halt the destruction of the universe, and he did so, by transforming Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname, and lastly...Homura Akemi. Justice: Homura was a lonesome, anti-social, 14 year old girl, who didn't have much interaction with the world due to her heart disease, and when she met Madoka Kaname, both became fast and best friends, but at that time, Kyubey entered the picture and turned Madoka into a Magical Girl, where she was killed by Walpurgisnacht. Morning Star: This caused Homura to make her wish to Kyubey, which was her being able to return back in time to save Madoka and prevent her from becoming a Magical Girl, which in turn caused Homura herself to become a Magical Girl, resetting time 100 of times, where in each time reset, Madoka would grow even stronger, before Madoka made her wish after the 100th time reset, which was to erase all Witches from existence, effectively causing her to ascend to godhood. Judge: That aside, we're here to talk about Homura. She is extremely strong for a 14 year old chick, but would you believe me if i told you that she is actually 26? Nevertheless, as i was saying, she is strong enough to kill Incubators, defeat fellow Magical Girls, and even defeat Witches that can create dimensions that hold stars in them. Marie: She's fast enough to catch a bullet at point blank range with just a ribbon, outrun Sayaka Miki, who was able to travel at more that 2.6 times the speed of light, and keep up with Momoko Togame, who jumped so high that she reached the universe in seconds. She is also tanky, having taking hits from Witches that can create dimensions that holds dozens of stars in them, an tank attacks from fellow Magical Girls. Morning Star: Moving on, Homura, despite being a Magical Girl, she doesn't not have her own unique weapon, so she uses her abilities as a Magical Girl to get her own weapon. Handguns, Grenades, Machine guns, Rocket Launchers, C4 Explosives, and a Magical Bow which allows her to fire off energy arrows. Judge: As a Magical Girl, Homura holds her own Soul Gem, which stores her soul inside it, meaning that Magical Girls are walking corpses. But that's not all. There's more into it. Justice: Indeed. Homura holds a magical shield that allows her to be immune to time paradoxes. This allowed her to survive her existence being overwritten to Madoka Kaname's liking when she became the concept of hope and reset the universe. This shield also has Homura's special ability: The ability to manipulate time. She can stop time infinitely, and it even holds an hourglass to allow Homura to rewind time with a full month, which stems from her desire to save Madoka and prevent her from becoming a Magical Girl. The shield also acts as a hammerspace of sorts, allowing Homura to store her weapons in it no matter how much big they were. Morning Star: And like all Magical Girls, Homura can turn into a Witch should her Soul Gem become corrupted, either by grief or negative emotions. In Homura's case, she transformed into Homulily, a Witch that is made entirely out of bones, with Homura being oblivious to the events around her. This form gives Homura the ability to summon Eldrich Horror creatures that she uses as familiars, as well as grants her the ability to create several copies of her Magical Girl self out of blood, alongside the technique Witch Kiss, which is a mind manipulation technique that even affected beings like Ultimate Madoka, who exists as the concept of hope who erased the concept of Witches, or the concept of Creation and Destruction, which is a false platonic concept. Marie: This being out of the way, Homura, unsatisfied with what Ultimate Madoka had done, stole a part of her powers, allowing her to ascend into a higher plane of existence, which in turn posed a threat to Ultimate Madoka herself, who is a 5-D conceptual existence, turning Homura into Akuma Homura, the concept of evil. In this form, Homura is omnipresent, and was able to reset the entire existence to its previous form. She also gains the ability to manipulate laws, which she used to nullify Sayaka's status as the Assistant of the Law of Cycles with a snap of her fingers, and also, she can manipulate the curses of the world, which she demonstrated by using it on Kyubey, incapacitating him emotionally and left him in a barely functional state. Justice: So much powers and abilities doesn't deny the fact that Homura is not without weaknesses. As a Magical Girl, her existence relies solely on her Soul Gem, where she instantly die should said object be destroyed, and if it's around 100 meters away from her body, she ceases to function, becoming a lifeless corpse. Judge: Still, this chick did what she wanted in the end despite being an evil hero. So never EVER, try to get close to her...Or you won't even see what will happen to you. "If Evil is supposed to disrupt the divine, and be a force of chaos, it's only natural for me to upset the laws of a god." Sakuya Izayoi Morning Star: The land of Gensokyo is...Kinda bizarre. Being filled with monsters, youkai, and several other creatures, and for some reason, they all tend to take the shape of beautiful girls. Judge: Even humans live in this weird world, and as it stands, several humans like shrine maidens are called incident solvers, and out of them shines the likes of the shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei, the master magician Marisa Kirisame, and the number 1 maid...Sakuya Izayoi. Marie: Despite being 100% human, Sakuya has lived for more than 700 years, and she became a maid to Remilia Scarlet after said vampire defeated her, albeit she defeated her with fate manipulation. Justice: Ever since then, Sakuya has pledged her loyalty to the mistress of the Scarlet Mansion, being her only maid due to the fact that the other maids are useless due to being fairies. Judge: This chick isn't only looks. She is extremely strong needless to say. Strong enough in fact to contend against most of the cast, including Yukari Yakumo herself, who can control the boundaries of the infinite worlds of the Touhou multiverse, as well as pose a threat to Reimu, who is the most OP character in Touhou sans Hecatia. Marie: She's fast enough to keep up with characters that can destroy the Heavens, which is larger than our own observable universe with 3.7107x10^152 times! Sakuya is also implied to be able to exist in Imaginary Time, an area of timeless void, as well as being able to keep up with Kaguya, who can also travel in timeless voids, and tanky enough to tank any kind of punishment from the majority of the characters in her world. Morning Star: But the most dangerous aspect of Sakuya is her ability to manipulate time. She can stop time, accelerate it to age someone or something to death, compress it in a certain area, erase the time of a certain somebody or someone to either erase animate and inanimate objects and people, or to erase their attacks, can even manipulate time to summon clones of hers, and even reverse time to de-age someone or something to babyfication. Judge: Uhh...Who does that even work? Morning Star: Probably...Something that she inherited, or that's a particular set of Spell Cards. Speaking of which, Sakuya holds a few Spell Cards like any other character in Touhou. With the Catfish Earthquake, she can summon a brown catfish that can create earthquakes, with the Frozen Frog, she can freeze her enemies, With the Spell Breaking Drug, she can poison the soul of her foes, With the Tengu Fan, she can manipulate the wind in the form of offensive, as well as making herself faster, With the Illness Recovery Charm, she can heal herself from all injuries and aliments, and she can manipulate the weather, invoke its laws and change the current weather to her liking with the Sword of Scarlet Perception. Marie: Sakuya's main weapon is knives made of silver for demons and vampires exorcism, which she seemingly has an infinite amount. She can use it in conjugation with her time manipulation ability to make the knives go super fast, and can even stop time and place knives in front of the face of an opponent to surprise them with holes in their bodies, or even eyes, and if she wants to finish things off, she can simply throw infinite amounts of her knives with a mere swing of her arm. Morning Star: As powerful as Sakuya seems to be, she is still in flaw. While she can reverse time on something or someone to manipulate their age, she cannot reverse effect. For example, she cannot repair a broken vase by reversing time around it, or even bring someone back to life by rewinding time around them. Justice: Not to mention that she is still human, and she can be weak to human flaws as well. Judge: Even so, no one can just match this maid. If she so desired, she can serve both your head and blood...To her mistress. "Your time is mine. Well, it'd be nice if you had something else besides time, but..." Kurumi Tokisaki Morning Star: 30 years ago, a mage by the name of Issac Westcott was living peacefully in a town of mages. However, peace doesn't last forever, as people started to fear the powers of the mages, and in turn, burned down Issac's hometown. Judge: This led Mr. Chimmy Chunga to swear vengeance upon humanity, and in turn, create the entity known as the Spirit, a life form built by the mana of the world, which resulted in the birth of Mio Takamiya, the first Spirit and The Spirit of Origins. Marie: The event of Mio's birth caused a phenomenon called the Spacequake, which is a massive distortion in space that happens whenever a Spirit would enter the Real World, where also Mio's birth had caused the creation of a parallel universe called the Neighboring World, where entities known as Spirits reside. Morning Star: After that, Mio would meet Shinji Takamiya, a normal human being who gave her home and name. Not afterwards, they were attacked, with Shinji dying to protect Mio, and in order to solve this, Mio absorbed Shinji inside her womb, and then gave birth to him and placed him on the Itsuka's household doors, where he would be named Shido Itsuka. Justice: However, we're not here to talk about Harem Boy. We're here to talk about 1 of the most iconic characters in Date A Live, who is the only one to get a series of her own. Enter, the Nightmare...Kurumi Tokisaki. Judge: Kurumi was a normal human being until she met Mio, who turned her into a Spirit by tricking her on the fact that Spirits are evil. That was for the sake of gathering the Sephira Crystals from other Spirits. However, tragedy struck one day, when Kurumi saw Mio killing her best friend to extract a Sephira Crystal from her, and was about to revert into her dark form, but she managed to forcibly bring herself back to her consciousness. Mio then erased all of Kurumi's memories, with the exception of her ability to use her Spirit powers. Marie: The sudden shock after using her abilities to gain her memories back caused Kurumi to be frustrated of both Mio and herself, swearing to kill her for the sake of humanity, and that's by gathering lifespans from humans to gain enough Reiryoku to travel back in time to kill Mio. Morning Star: And she sure holds the means to do so. Kurumi is the 3rd Spirit after Mio and Nia Honjou, and by so far is labelled as the most dangerous Spirit ever. She is strong enough to trade blows with other Spirits who can blow down buildings, cities and mountains with immense ease, fast enough to dodge light beams and outrun light, and even keep up with those who can outrun light, and durable enough to survive explosions, powerful hurricanes and even tank a hit from a fire cannon that set up an entire city on fire. Judge: But what makes Kurumi special is her Angel, which is the special power of an individual Spirit. In Kurumi's case, she holds Zafkiel, the time manipulation Angel, which takes the shape of a large clock behind Kurumi, alongside a musket and a flintlock pistol. This thing here holds 12 different and cool functions, and for Kurumi to use it, she has to call the name of her bullet and shoot out on either herself or the enemy, and it appears that doesn't need to shoot a bullet on the desired target, she just needs to point the gun and pull the trigger only. Marie: As for Zafkiel's powers, they are 12 bullets, and we will list them right now. The 1st bullet, Aleph, allows Kurumi to accelerate time around herself or an object. The 2nd bullet is Bet, which slows down time, being the complete opposite of Aleph. The 3rd bullet is Gimmel, which causes both animate and inanimate objects, and living beings to age. The 4th bullet is Dalet, which allows Kurumi to rewind the time with a range of few seconds to days. The 5th bullet is Hei, which allows Kurumi to take a peek in the future. The 6th bullet is Vav, which allows Kurumi or the intended target to travel 24 hours to the past. The 7th bullet is Zayin, which allows Kurumi to freeze the time of something or someone. The 8th bullet is Het, which allows Kurumi to create a clone of something or someone, and that's her method of creating clones of hers by the way. The 9th bullet is Tet, which allows Kurumi to share her emotions with people from different time or dimension. The 10 bullet is Yud, which gives Kurumi the ability to peek in the past of a target, which is the complete opposite of Hei. The 11th bullet is Yud Aleph, which allows Kurumi to devour the power of a target or an object. And finally, the 12th bullet, Yud Bet, which allows Kurumi to travel in time, either backwards or forwards. Morning Star: And like all Spirits, Kurumi possess the Astral Dress, a kind of armor that takes the shape of normal clothing, which makes a Spirit immune to any kind of conventional weapons, and hers is named Elohim. Judge: There's more. After extracting a piece of Nia's Qilpha Crystal and boning with it to transform it to a Sephira Crystal, Kurumi gained access to Raisel, which takes the form of a book, which allows Kurumi to gain any kind of information she wants, as well as giving her nigh-omniscience, future control, and the ability to create universes as well. Marie: THIS ISN'T EVEN HER FINAL FORM! Morning Star: You didn't have to shout like that, you know... Justice:...Whatever. Judge: Just like Marie said, Kurumi holds 1 final form, which is considered her strongest: Her Inverse Form, which is a form that a Spirit takes once experiencing immense mental trauma. In Kurumi's case, she transforms into White Queen, who held enough power to threaten to breach through the Keter Region through Brinah, which would threaten to destroy the entire Neighboring World, which is a parallel space-time dimension to the real world of humans. Out of her abilities, she owns the Demon King Lucifugus, which allows her to manipulate space and time to her desire, which take the shape of an astronomical clock, a saber and a flintlock pistol. Morning Star: The powers of the Demon King Lucifugus depends on the 12 Zodiac signs instead of the 12 numbers of a clock. Like the Cancer Sword Sartan, which allows White Queen to warp space and time to act as an invincible sword or a means of attacking that penetrates any kinds of defenses, the Leo Bullet Arie, which eats space to create a white trail that shreds anything or anyone that makes contact with said trail or the bullet, the Virgo Sword Betulah, which creates cracks in space to travel to desired places, the Libra Bullet Moznaim, which can control a certain area of space and control cause and effect within it, the Scorpio Bullet Akrab, which allows White Queen to place her symbol on the enemy to turn them into their loyal servants, and the Aquarius Bullet D'li, which completely heals whatever or whoever is shot with it. Marie: That's not all. Kurumi's moveset expands even further. Like the City of Devouring Time, which allows her to create a barrier that sucks life force of those who are inside of it and give it to Kurumi, as well as her ability to use Spacequakes, which are explosions that destroy time and space in a certain area, and Kurumi can actually summon them at will, with her own Spacequakes ranging from city blocks to an entire city, and maybe even higher than that! Justice: Don't forget her ability to instantly summon millions of clones of herself using Zafkiel's 8th bullet, where said clones can share their memories with the real Kurumi and are capable of swapping bodies with the real one to allow Kurumi to escape death. There is also her shadow dimension, an infinite-sized dimension of void, where Kurumi can shoot infinite hands from it that allows her to devour people and their lifespans, and before i forget, as a Spirit, Kurumi can fly. Judge: Wow. You became extremely talkative all of a sudden, Justice. Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: Ahem. Even with all of those amazing powers, Kurumi is not infallible. Her ability to use Zafkiel requires her usage of the life force that she has, which she holds dozens of by the way. Her clones are weaker than her, and cannot use Zafkiel, but can at least use the City of Devouring Time as well as the Spacequakes. And lastly, while Raisel can give Kurumi any kind of information that she wants, it doesn't tell her what to do next. Marie: Even so, Kurumi was considered 1 of the most dangerous characters ever in her franchise, second only to Mio, Tohka, and the new Spirit called Beast. So watch out world...Because the Nightmare is here...To take your life. "You were ready to kill another creature, yet you're scared to be killed. Don't you think that's weird? When you point a gun at another life...This is what happens." Bayonetta Morning Star: Magic has no limits, as it's a forbidden power in most religions, some even consider it legal. Judge: Which is the case of those 2 right here. Marie: Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches were in a constant conflict, and as such, none of them interacted with each other. That is, until Balder, a Lumen Sage, and Rosa, an Umbra Witch, fell in love with each other, giving birth to young girl that went by the name of Cereza, but this caused a great uproar, as Cereza was the so-called forbidden child that caused a rift between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches. Morning Star: Not a long time later, Cereza met with Jeanne, and the 2 became fast friends, but disaster struck when Loptr, a mad fraction of the god of the universe, sent angels to attack the Umbra Witches. This led Jeanne to seal Cereza to protect her from the clutches of Balder, her father, who they believed at that time to be the 1 that sent the angels to attack the Umbra Witches, and Cereza was laid sealed inside the Umbran Watch that was given to her by her dead mother, and in the bottom of a deep lake. Judge: To which she was awakened once again, with no memories of her past at all with the exception that she was 1 of the last surviving Umbra Witches to exist, and so decided to give herself the name...Bayonetta. Morning Star: This led Bayonetta to enter a great adventure to both retrieve her memories and save the world, and she holds the power to do so. She's strong enough to kick a building away, throw a huge satellite with just her legs, and even damage the creator of the universe with her blows. Justice: She's fast enough to dodge bullets, lightning and laser, and even keep up with Jubileus, who can move from Pluto to Mercury instantly, and she is durable enough to tank a building to the face, and even a fall from Pluto to the Earth. Judge: But Bayonetta won't be Bayonetta without her Witch Abilities. There is Witch Time, which allows Bayo to slow down time around her, Witch Walk, which gives her the ability to walk on walls, Wicked Weaves, which allows her to create giant demon limbs from her hair, as well as summon torture tools, like chainsaws, chains, iron maidens, guillotines, tombstones, spiked wheels, wooden horses, vises, bladed treadmills, bear traps, rotisseries, and racks, and they are all huge by the way, and building-sized at that. Morning Star: She can also use Beast Within, an art of magic that allows her to transform into different animals. She can transform into a leopard for massive speed bursts, a crow that can shoot razor sharp feathers, a swarm of bats, and a sea snake to travel underwater. Marie: But that's not all to Bayo. Her main fighting style is the Bullet Arts, a fighting style that combines both martial arts and gun style, which causes Bayo to not only use her guns in her hands, but also in her legs...How is that even possible? Does she have invisible fingers in the back of her heels or something? Judge: Beats me, but it's cool nevertheless. She also has multiple weapons that she won from defeating monsters. Remember Dante? It's just like him, but she's a female, and she uses her hair as both her weapon and clothing...God...Now how do you take that her off her body...? Morning Star: Moving on! Bayonetta holds multiple weapons at her disposal. Her signature and most known weapon is Love Is Blue, a set of 4 guns that can fire magical bullets that specifically targets the foe's soul and mind, and she can attach 2 guns to her legs and combine it with her superhuman reflexes and agility in Bullet Arts to make massive damage and combo. Dio Brando Poll Who are you rooting for/Who do you think will win? Shadow Homura Sakuya Kurumi Bayonetta Dio Verdict Category:Morning Star TM Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Light Novel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs Visual Novel' themed death battle Category:'Light Novel vs Visual Novel' themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Creature themed Death Battles